Toronto's Uniform
by The Other
Summary: Spin-off/Behind-The-Scenes-Thing to 'Daddy Lessons', in which the Warblers  mostly Jeff and Nick  try to make the Dalton Uniform for Kurt and Blaine's baby Toronto. :


_**A/N: So Claire and I totally went through withdrawl from writing and went straight from uploading Chapter 12 to writing this... we've written two more ficlets and will uploading them every 12 hours or so (like normal), ending with the last one - the teaser chapter - our Monday morning before I leave. Then you're not getting anything for a whole week.**_

**_So this fits as a subplot thing for 'Daddy Lessons', and is found in this chapter... .net/s/7351890/8/Daddy_Lessons. We are secret Niff shippers and such so that had to be included XD These aren't necessary in terms of 'Daddy Lessons', but we though it'd be nice if you had some background info :)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing this week, if you're not staying with us?" I asked Blaine, who had just come back from a phone call with Kurt.<p>

"Kurt's pregnant." He chuckled, laughing at our faces. I could only imagine they resembled mine – complete shock. "He's getting a baby doll for his Child class thing."

I relaxed. That could've been weird. "So you're going to see him?"

"Everyday." Blaine nodded. "Burt agreed to let me stay."

Wes' eyebrows went up almost to his hairline, which was saying something. We'd met Burt and Carole once before, back when Kurt attended Dalton. I avoided Burt – he was heavy-set and scary-looking, but Carole was lovely.

"Good job man." David clapped Blaine on the back appreciatively. "At least now you've got parental approval."

Blaine shook his head with a grin. "I'm going to go home this weekend, and go straight to McKinley on Monday. My parents will probably take me to the school, so I'm going to leave my car here. Does anyone mind coming to pick me up sometime next week?" Blaine asked.

We all turned to Wes expectantly, and he sighed almost dejectedly. "Fine. I'll do it."

Blaine grinned. "Thanks! I'll talk to you guys later then? Next week?"

"Don't forget about dinner on Friday." I reminded him and he nodded.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Jeff...do you mind if we bring the doll with us?"

"Not at all..." David grinned.

Blaine nodded again. "Alright. See you on Friday then."

"Friday." We chorused, and he stepped out of the room.

"Oh My God!" Nick suddenly cried. He was sitting next to me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay?"

He nodded, scooting closer to me "Very okay. I just got an awesome idea."

I grinned. I always thought he looked kinda cute when he got excited, I mean, not in a weird way or anything, but you could practically sense it!

"Do tell!"

He grinned back at me. "What if we made a Dalton uniform for the doll?"

David overheard him. "What?"

Nick coloured a bit. That was kinda cute too. I shook my head, ignoring the concerned looks everyone gave me, trying to banish the thought.

"I mean, like...over this week, while we rehearse we could cut up some old uniforms and make them doll-sized, then at Warbler dinner we could surprise them?"

"That...actually sounds pretty good."

"There's only one thing..." Thad interjected, stepping over. Trust him to find a problem "How many of you can use a sewing machine?"

"And how would we know what size to make it?"

By now, the Warblers had all joined in the conversation.

"We...could always search for the type of dolls they use in schools – that could at least give us a rough idea of dimensions." Nick protested. "And my mum sews. She could totally do it for us."

"I'll help bribe her into doing it!" I said quickly. Nick raised an eyebrow at me. "Your mom likes me. A box of chocolates, a charming grin...I'm sure I could get her to do _anything _for me."

The Warblers were all silent, and I blushed when I realised what I'd said.

"Dude, that is my mother." Nick cried playfully, shoving me to the side.

"Gross man..." a few Warblers muttered, and I shook my head, staring at my hands.

I should learn to think before I say things. I think I'll shut up now.

"But Jeff has a point." Wes interjected, silencing us with a small tap of his gavel. I smiled at him gratefully for rescuing me from that awkward situation.

Funny, people seemed to do that a lot. Maybe I just got in awkward situations too much.

"We can get our mothers to do the sewing..." Wes continued with a nod. "It's also a good way to thank Blaine for being our soloist."

"And Kurt, for making Blaine happy again." Nick laughed.

^.^

Convincing Nick's mom to do the sewing was easy. Gathering up spare and old uniforms was no problem. However, finding the school emblem in the correct size proved difficult.

Nick and I stood at his washing machine, watching the fist-sized piece of material with the emblem on it spin in circles.

"Boys...what are you doing?" Nick's mom came up behind us, and I flashed her a charming smile.

"We needed to get the emblem to shrink." I said proudly, amazed at our thought process.

Mrs. Duval stared at us in astonishment, shaking her head. "I have no idea how you boys passed your hospitality classes."

Nick smiled slightly. "We...didn't?" he grinned. "I tried melting butter in a plastic container on the stovetop, and Jeff...well..." he nudged me. "He only passed because he cheated and used a packet mix."

She stared at us again. "Take it out and give it me. How small do you want it?"

"Small enough to fit on the blazer you're sewing." Nick said and I nodded.

"Alright. I'll have it to you by tomorrow."

"Thanks mom!"

^.^

It was Thursday night – Nick and I had once again been nominated into doing most of the work for this uniform. To be fair it _was _Nick's idea, and I _really _didn't mind tagging along with him.

We were trying to find black, leather baby shoes. We'd been looking for them in the toy store for twenty minutes without result when the store-hand came up to us.

"Hi...can I help you guys?" she asked, interrupting us from our argument as to whether cloth shoes would be just as appropriate. I was fully against it; Wes had given us _very _specific instructions, and Wes was scary with his gavel when things didn't go as planned. Which was often.

"We need black leather baby shoes." Nick said. "For our doll."

I internally cringed. How weird did that sound?

She looked between us ,giving us a strange look. Yep. Weird. "Um...why don't you try like, a baby store?"

Nick looked impressed. "They have those? Like, whole stores for babies?"

I rolled my eyes, nudging him in the ribs. "Of course, thanks lady." I muttered, grabbing Nick and dragging him out of the store, hoping to god she wasn't giving us any more weird looks.

I glanced back over my shoulder. Yep. She was.

Did we look gay? Go figure. I didn't have too much time to care – Nick had spotted a baby store and was heading over to it.

"Oh my god Jeff, look! Little baby shoes. We'd been looking for twenty minutes, and this was _right _here."

He looked strangely baffled – another cute thing I had come to notice lately.

Wait. Not cute. Oh my god. NOT cute.

Nick was avidly searching through the shoes, trying to remember what sized feet we had decided on. I followed him slowly, trying not to stare at the way his jeans curved perfectly in all the right places.

Bad thoughts Jeff. Bad.

"Here!" Nick cried, pulling out a pair of black leather shoes – almost exactly like the ones we wore, but smaller, and totally more adorable.

"Perfect!" I grinned appreciatively, and we went to the counter to pay.

^.^

We all waited in the foyer. The Dalton uniform had been finished this morning – we'd wrapped up carefully and put it in a box the perfect size. I couldn't wait to see their faces.

I grinned over at Nick, who grinned back as Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room.

Toronto was adorable. That was one thing we all agreed on. Kurt let me feed him, and I swear, it felt just like I was holding my baby sister again. They were too life-like for their own good.

I could understand how Blaine and Kurt could get so attached so quickly. I was practically in love with the doll the second Kurt laid him in my arms.

It would've been cool if we could've kidnapped Toronto and dressed him up to surprise Kurt and Blaine, like we'd planned, but they couldn't come back to Dalton with us, and we didn't see how we could get him away from the couple for that long.

Kurt and Blaine's faces were priceless when they saw the uniform. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly, despite our dodgy estimates of sizing. We all exchanged proud grins at each other – even the emblem fit nicely on the blazer.

But then it was time to go, and we were all too afraid of Wes' gavel to protest. I couldn't help but feel disappointed we couldn't spend more time together.

"Bye mini-Warbler!" I cried at the same time as Nick. We looked at each other and laughed.

We'd come together in the Warbler bus, so we had to wait a bit for Wes, Thad and David to catch up. I took my usual seat next to Nick, grinning at him.

"That was good." Nick said softly. I swear, he shifted closer to me.

I nodded. "It was pretty perfect." Grinning again, I nudged him. "Good idea..."

He shrugged embarrassedly, staring at his hands while a blush ran up his face.

He really was cute. There was no denying that...hell, I'd been saying it all week, I should be able to man up and accept it. Nick Duval was cute. Really cute.

He looked up at me with a small smile, his eyes wide. Oh shit. Had I said that out-loud? Oh god. What the crap? When had that happened?

Think before you talk Jeff. THINK. Oh god. Now it was going to be awkward, and he'd never speak to me again and-

"I think you're pretty cute too..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Niff shipper until the day I die. *Shrug* And hey! Look! 1st person. That's different. *Another shrug* Thought we'd try something. Thoughts? Might be a bit rushed at the end, we didn't know how to do it. **_


End file.
